oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Zagon
Zagon is an NPC Infernal Duke, and one of the Six 'BBEGs' of Chapter 5. History Once upon a time, many thousands of years ago, Zagon was an Angel of Heaven. A powerful and loyal Angel. Unfortunately, during a war on one of the many worlds in the Material Plane, he was captured by Dispater, and tortured endlessly. For even more thousands of years, he endured the torture and pain he was subjected to, before inevitably breaking. Now, he serves as the Bringer of Chains, an enigmatic and wicked Infernal Duke in service of Hell, in particular, he is known for capturing mortals and other beings and bringing them back to be enslaved, as well as torturing them. He has come to Oustomia for this exact purpose - to enslave as much of it's populace as possible, and making them his. Personality Zagon is wicked and malevolent, cold and calculating, and has learned well from Dispater. He remains quite emotionless at most times, and demonstrates a perfectly logical desire to claim the lives of other's as his personal Slaves. Appearance As a former Angel, Zagon is a very appealing individual, physically. Thanks to his time in Hell, however, the color has drained from his body and appearance, resulting in a surprisingly 'white' look to him. Relations with Other Deities Zagon has a special relationship with Dispater, as the Archdevil was essential in making him who he is, and has taught him much. Many individuals in Hell believe that Dispater is grooming Zagon to be the 'Prince' of the Second Layer, as Zagon is heavily involved in the politics of Hell, and in particular, the second. In many ways, he is an essential Lieutenant in Dispater's Court. Aidan: Zagon despises Aidan, and considers him weak. In particular, he knows that The Red Prince will oppose him on Oustomia, and in fact, relishes it. He wishes to put Aidan in his place, and enslave those that Aidan protects so dearly. --- Vretiel: Zagon is amused by Vretiel, as a former brother of Heaven. He would love nothing more than to break Vretiel like he was broken, and has placed Vretiel at the top of his 'hit list', so to speak. Enslaving Vretiel would be the crown jewel of his collection, and would likely give him tremendous political power in the Courts of Hell. Gar'zog: A brutish being, whom is easily manipulated. He doesn't care for Gar'zog, but does dislike the fact that he's killing off his potential slaves. Lady Azalar: His second priority - enslaving her would be equally as delectable; in part for her strength, and because of her beauty. Xanar: Zagon dislikes Xanar due to Xanar's desire to raise the Dead. He sees this as an undesirable trait, as Undead are perhaps the worst slaves Zagon can think of. He wishes to dispose of Xanar, and weaken him in the eyes of the Courts of Hell. Worship Zagon is primarily worshiped by slavers and slave hunters, and rarely little else. He has a large number of Devils under his command thanks to his relationship with Dispater, however. Category:Deities Category:Blood War Lore